Love Disaster Brought Us Closer
by FandaticForeverAndAlways
Summary: Edward and Bella undergo heartbreak which results them from distancing from love entirely. But little do they know that Life has a plan for them. They meet...and attraction runs high. Suddenly they are happy for the love failure. All Human. Awarded Tenth Overall at TwilightRPWritingContest.
1. Broken hearts connection

**Bella's POV:**

**August 26th 2006:**

I had finished my graduation a few months back, right now I was in an office waiting for turn to be interviewed. I was applying for a personal secretary at the Newton Enterprises. I hoped I looked professional; I was dressed up in a business black skirt, white shirt and a black striped blazer. Next to me a couple of girls were sitting, probably older than me; one was dressed up in a flowery dress and the other in hippie clothes, where did they think they were? Not my kind of dressing for a job inter-view at all. Even though I was sure of myself, I still felt scared and self conscious. What if I don't get this job? I had many bills to pay, I couldn't ask mom and dad for money, not that they wouldn't mind but because I was independent. Yes, Bella Swan, age 21, residing in a small apartment with a hot house mate, in Port Angeles.

Newton's were the big shots of this area; they had a huge house, cool cars and were rolling in money. I had to get this job, for the huge amount they were offering for the post of personal secretary. This amount was double of the money other places were offering.

"Bella Swan?" A middle aged receptionist called.

"Yeah, that's me," I said standing up.

"You're up next, follow me," she said haughtily.

I followed her into a lobby and then I found myself in front of a dark blue door with the name plate "Jason Newton-Director General"

The woman left me here, I suddenly felt nervous, and to make myself feel better I took long deep breaths and knocked the door.

"Come in," I heard a stiff voice.

I went inside with my files, trying not to trip on my way to the chair opposite to Mr. Newton. He motioned me to sit down without looking up from the papers he was looking at. I placed my files on the table and sat down.

"Good Morning sir," I said politely.

He took my files still not looking at me, I studied him, he was a middle aged man, maybe in his forties, he had dull brown hair and slightly tanned skin.

"Good morning, Miss Bella," he said looking at me with a smile.

"So do you have any other experiences of doing this kind of job?" he asked.

"Well, no sir. I graduated a couple of months back, this will be my first job," I told him.

"Alright, why did you choose this company for your first job?" he asked.

"Sir, I believe your company will help me rise with it," I said meekly.

"Nice," he said smiling.

"I think you can manage this job very well," he added.

"Thank you," I blushed.

"Alright Miss Swan, I appointing you," he stated and signed a document and handed it to me.

"Oh my god! Thank you," I said excitedly.

"Your welcome, please be here by 8:30. Personal secretary's job is not just keeping records but also to manage and study things in my office." He said with a smile.

"Yes sir, I will be here," I said and got up to leave.

**June 15th 2007:**

I had been working at the Newton Enterprises for almost a year; I at once had learned the job well and got praises from my boss Jason at my efficiency. I had an area to myself. It was actually in Mr. Newton's office itself, it was in the left corner of the room. I had a nice desk, comfortable chair, computer, notice board. I loved this; we also had work parties to celebrate our profits.

"Bella, I will be back in an hour," Mr. Newton said and went out.

I nodded and continued with my typing.

After thirty minutes, I heard the door open, I didn't look up from my work, it was obviously Mr. Newton back or else Elsie would have called me telling me about any visitor.

I found myself being stared at, I looked up instantly. It was a blue eyed, blonde haired, cheeky faced guy. He was wearing casual jeans, and a t-shirt.

"Can I help you?" I said surprised at this new face. Why the hell had Elsie let some stranger enter in here without calling me?

"No, I don't need any help," he said and walked over to Mr. Newton's desk and sat on his chair.

"Excuse me! What are you doing?" I said going up to him. He had settled himself comfortably on his chair and was going through his cell.

"Chill honey, you clearly don't know me," he said brining fake huskiness in his voice.

"Yes, your right, I clearly don't know who you are, so please leave before I call the security," I said indignantly. Who did he think he is barging in this way and disturbing me!

He completely ignored me, and dialed and number on his cell and was engaged in a talk.

"Hey Jess," he said to the person he called.

"Nope hon. not now, how about tonight?" he asked. I just stood glaring him. I wanted to yank him of the chair and throw him out the window.

"Alright bye, love ya," he said and ended talking to that anonymous girl.

"Yeah, so where were we?" he said looking at me.

"I will show you where you were," I said angrily and went to pull him of the chair.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

"Bella!" I heard Mr. Newton's voice; I turned at looked at him, still holding this stupid blonde boy by his shoulder.

"Sir, he barged in here and refused to leave," I told Mr. Newton, letting go of the boy.

Instead of kicking of this boy from his office Mr. Newton bursted into laughter, the blonde boy joined him.

"What's so funny?" I asked looking at both of them.

"Bella meet Mike Newton, my son," Mr. Newton introduced me to the blonde boy.

"Oh! Crap! I m so sorry, I didn't know you were Mike, I m really sorry," I said blushing.

"That's alright Bella," he said and shook my hand.

"You know Bella, Mike is going to help me in business, so I want you to train him," Mr. Newton.

"Okay sir," I said still blushing.

"Relax Bella, you didn't commit a crime by not knowing who I m," Mike said.

"Yeah, okay," I muttered.

Mike came to office every day, I told him all about the company and taught him everything I knew about that. We continued meeting even out side office, rather he asked me to meet, I couldn't deny Mike Newton except for the first day he had been really sweet and kind to me, and he was my boss's son. I began to feel that he had started liking him, but didn't have any feelings for him, infact I liked my house mate, my best friend, my Jacob. I had had a crush on him for a long time, but unfortunately he hadn't really noticed much. But recently he had started acting different, he wouldn't talk about the games on TV, or about what he and other guys are going to do, or even about the girls who fell for him. He would just sit staring at me and not eat his food, just be absent minded. I began to fancy that Jacob Black had feelings for me.

I was heading home from work, it was 7:30. I opened my apartment door using my key, it was unusually quiet, but I knew Jacob was here because his car was down.

"Jacob?" I called.

"Yeah, I m in my room," I heard his voice.

I removed my over coat, and went over to his room, I opened his door and stopped shocked as I saw him.

He had gelled his hair in a cool way, and was wearing a V-neck black t-shirt through which I was able to trace his abs. with this he had denim jeans, and boots.

"Whoa!" I gasped.

"How m I looking?" he asked shyly.

"Nice of course," I said blushing.

"Okay," he said huskily.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked.

"Bella?" he said sounding breathless. My heart beat started speeding.

"Yes?" I whispered.

"I have some thing to tell you Bells," he said coming closer. I knew he was going to ask me out. Finally!

"Go one," I encouraged.

"I should have told this to you before it self, I don't know why I waited, you are my best friend." he said looking grave.

"Well, it's sooner or later," I muttered.

"Yeah, okay, listen Bella, I love her," he said.

My eyes widened. What did he say? Her?

"Her?" I asked, idiot it's you not her.

"Yeah, I love Leah Clearwater, she is just so amazing!" he said putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Leah? Wow, I didn't see that coming," I said truthfully trying hard not to let the tears escape.

"Yeah, first we used to just argue and all but I fell in love with her, and I finally I asked her out and she agreed!" he said and pulled me into a hug.

"That's nice Jacob," I told him holding him close.

"Yeah, I know." He replied.

After giving me that hug Jacob went on blabbering about how good Leah was, I put on a fake smile agreeing with him. Jacob was my best friend, he knew every part of me and he always knew when I was lying or faking an expression but he was so lost into his love that he didn't realize that I wasn't happy about him being with Leah. He didn't realize that I was in love with him, not just from now but from years, from high school.

Jacob then took off to take Leah to dinner; I locked the door and headed to my room to sleep with tears rolling down my eyes.

**September 13th 2008:**

Today was my birthday, and today Jacob was moving out of our little apartment to live with Leah. He had laughed telling me that it was a gift from his side as I would be getting this whole apartment to myself. I had laughed with him but in real I hated this gift of his. I wanted him, my heart ached for him.

I wore a cream top gifted from my mom on black skinny jeans and headed to work. I was still working at Newton Enterprises, Mike was the Junior Director General and still hung out with me, in fact we had become good friends, to him more than just friends. And he had also taken me on a few dates.

I entered Mr. Newton's office and headed to my corner, there wasn't anyone here but I found a packed parcel and a card on my table. It was from Mr. Newton wishing me Happy Birthday. I smiled as I saw the card. It said 'to my wonderful secretary Bella Swan.' I opened the package; it was a collection of best classic movies. Wow! I was delighted! All my favorites were here, Romeo and Juliet, Wuthering Heights, Julius Caesar, Pride and Prejudice, etc. A huge smile plastered on my face.

And then the door opened, I thought it was Mr. Newton but it was actually Mike looking extremely different. He was wearing pure business attire, a nice white shirt with striped tie, black trousers and a matching blazer instead of the usual casual jeans and t-shirts he wore to office.

"Hey Bella," he said sounding nervous.

"Hi Mike, wow, you are seriously looking good," I commented.

"Thanks, I wore this for a special occasion," he said.

"Oh, nice," I said smiling.

"Happy Birthday Bella," he said coming closer.

"Thanks!" I smiled.

He was still looking nervous, extremely. He wasn't like this usually, I wonder what's wrong.

"Bella, can you stand here please," he called me.

"Ohkay," I said confusedly and moved from my chair to the empty place.

Mike came and stood and knelt down and took out a small petite box. Omg! No way! He held for my hand, I gave it to him absent mindedly.

"Bella, I really like you, I know I haven't revealed my feelings to you before and doing this will probably look or is drastic to you as we aren't even dating officially, but I don't want to wait anymore Bella, I love you and I want to marry you, will you marry me?" he said and took a deep

breath.

I was frozen, and taken totally by surprise. I thought about Jacob for a while, I loved him but I knew he wouldn't ever be mine so it was better if I started a new life, and love some one knew, I also thought of the enjoyment I had when I was with Mike, I knew I didn't really love him but I

liked him enough, maybe if I concentrate on Mike I will love him, it was only Jake who was keeping me from liking other boys but now Mike was here proposing to me! I should give him a chance. I looked at his face, he seemed hopeful.

"Yes," I whispered. He slid the ring into the third finger of my left hand and hugged me in joy!

"You won't regret it Bella," he said excitedly.

I knew I wouldn't but what I didn't know was that he would be.

**April 23rd 2009:**

Mike and I were getting married in May; it was going to be a nice wedding. Mr. and Mrs. Newton had accepted me warmly and I had started liking Mike not in a Jacob way of course, but I liked him enough to marry him. I continued working because I loved it, though the Newtons' had agreed that I shouldn't work at their company as I was going to be their daughter in law shortly.

"Having fun?" Mike asked. We were having dinner at a hotel in Seattle. It was beautiful of course.

"Yes," I smiled.

Just then a dark haired man walked over to us, he had piercing black eyes and rough face. "Hey there Newton!" he flashed Mike a huge smile.

"Hey Alan!" I said gave him guys hug.

"And may I know who this beautiful lady is?" he asked Mike looking at me.

"Oh, that's Bella, my fiancée, and Bella this is Alan, a college buddy," Mike introduced us.

"Hello," I smiled politely. I hoped Mike and he weren't good friends, I didn't like his look at all.

"How come you are here?" Mike asked him.

"Just was traveling for a bit and thought of coming here man," Alan said. Yeah right! You're jobless, why don't you say it! I was pretty surprised at my anger at this stranger.

"You gotta attend our wedding dude! Right Bella," Mike said.

"Right, he should," I lied.

"Cool, if you are insisting so much." Alan agreed.

After that night, Alan regularly started hanging with us, almost a week had gotten over, and Mike had to go to New York on a business trip so he left leaving Alan my responsibility.

"Why don't we go to some night club?" Alan suggested on the third day Mike was away.

I grinded my teeth, stay cool, I had to be a good host.

"Sure, I will take to some where tonight." I told him.

We met that following night, I took him to a night club on the highway. As I entered inside I started wishing we hadn't come here tonight. I could only see couples dancing, group of girls flirting with each other, and biking guys drinking.

We went into the club and found a place for ourselves. It was in the dark corner with red and green lights. Alan got bottles of alcoholic drinks, my eyes widened.

"You are looking beautiful Bella," he told taking his first drink and pouring some for me.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Here have a drink," he shouted over the music.

"I don't drink," I shouted back.

"Come-on just one or else I won't leave you," he repeated holding my hand. To release my hand from his clutches I drank what he had poured in glass for me. My head started aching badly, I started feeling drowsy. After that I didn't remember a thing.

I woke up feeling tired and feeling nauseated. I was in a cozy bed covered in bed sheets; there was a dim light in the room from the night lamp on the other end. I couldn't remember a thing! I looked to my left side and froze; Alan was lying next to me! A bed sheet was covering his lower

back. Omg! What had we done? What had I done? I couldn't remember anything! The last thing on my mind was us being in night club and then having a drink. I sat up clutching the bed sheet close to me, my head ached. I looked down; my clothes lay there with Alan's. Tears welled up in my eyes. I desperately wished to take all of this back! I covered my body with the bed sheet, took my clothes from the floor and headed to the bathroom to get ready. I looked like an addict! I  
washed my face best as I could and out on my clothes. I needed to get out of this place! I didn't even know where I was.

I came out of the bathroom, Alan was standing in front of me smoking a cigarette and thankfully wearing his pants.

"Hello darling, I had fun last night," he said smiling at me and coming closer to kiss me.

"You cheat! I hate you!" I shouted and pushed him back realizing what he had done.

"Chill, I really like you," he said in a drawly voice.

"Back off jerk!" I said and stomped off the room collecting my purse which had my car keys.

Fortunately I knew this place! It was a motel on the highway; I covered my face with my hoodie and almost ran to my car. I reached home quickly, took a long bath, and wore new clothes; I needed to tell this to some one yet I couldn't, I had to keep this a secret or Mike would hate me! But what if Alan tells Mike everything? No!

But my fears were silly because I didn't see Alan Brown after that. Mike tried to find where he was but couldn't. I had a guilty feeling accompanied since then!

One week before the marriage:

I was feeling happy and excited. Mike was taking me out to lunch with our common friends. I got ready into a black dress and out on some make up. I sat down waiting for Mike to arrive.

I heard the bell ring, I ran to open the door, it was already late. I was shocked to find Alan there instead of Mike.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Where are your manners? At least invite me in," he said and came into my apartment.

"Get out of here!" I shouted.

"Come-on, don't act like I m a piece of dirt," he said.

"That's not acting, you are!" I glared at him.

"I came here to attend your wedding Bella," he smiled.

"No way, just get out of here," I continued.

"Bella! This is not 1920; you can sleep with some one before your marriage," he said in the most irritating voice.

"I didn't," I said shocked.

"Yes you did sleep with me, and liked it," he told me.

"No," I whispered horrified.

"What the hell is this?" I heard Mike. Crap!

"Oh, Mike, hey man, you heard right." He replied.

"No, Mike that's not the truth," I said turning toward him.

"Then what is the truth?" he asked.

"Well, I guess I will leave now, wouldn't want to disturb you too," Alan said and left! I wanted to slap him.

"We did sleep together, but I don't remember anything, he mixed something in my drink," I explained.

"Yeah, that's pretty soothing," Mike said sarcastically.

"You have to believe me Mike," I said in defeat.

"You should have told me all this before, I would have believed you but no, you had to keep this in dark and hurt me!" he said angrily.

"I m sorry," tears ran down my eyes.

"You never loved me Bella," he stated.

"I m sorry," I wept.

"That's it! It's over." He said in disgust.

"What?" I asked horrified.

"I said we are done, I don't want to marry you," he said in a hard tone.

"No, don't do this," I pleaded.

"Goodbye Bella, loving you was a mistake, I can't trust you," he said and went out banging the door.

I fell on my knees, crying bitterly, no one to comfort me. I removed the ring Mike had given from my finger.

Once again, love had left me. This time I had been close...too close.

Maybe I should never love again; maybe I should take back my love. It was easier saying than doing.

**September 13th 2010:**

More than one year had passed since my marriage had broken, today was my birthday, I turned 25 years old today, but I didn't have any happiness left in my life, I had an okay job at a small company and right now I lived in Forks in a new apartment closer to Dad. I visited him regularly. I had never told any one the real reason for my marriage breaking, infact Mike too hadn't said anything. He was a good guy, but it still hurt, I saw a picture of him and Jessica Stanley on their wedding day back in January. It really hurt. I comforted myself saying it was better we had separated as he hadn't kept any trust in me.

It was raining heavily, I was riding my red Lancer through the Forks streets; I was heading to my private place…to a beautiful meadow I had found long time ago. I parked my car at I-10, put the hoodie of my rain coat on and started walking into the woods. I always found peace at this place. I knew the way so well that could reach the place blind folded but that only problem would be that I would fall over my clumsy feet. It took my 20-30 minutes to reach my private place. I was happy to see the opening in the trees; I sighed and steeped inside the meadow. I stood looking around it for a while before sitting down on the broken trunk. The meadow was symmetrical, there was green shrubs covering the whole place and also flowers grown, there were also a few fallen trees at the sides adding to the beauty. It was still raining heavily.

I moved toward the huge tree on which I usually sat. But I stopped dead, there was somebody else sitting at the other end. It was a guy, I knew he would have noticed me enter but he didn't look at me. I studied his side frame, he wasn't wearing his hoodie up so his reddish brown hair was wet, and he had pale white skin, nice shoulders. I could have run away from him but I didn't feel scared. They way his lips were turned down told me that he too was sad.

I sat on the edge of the fallen tree in a comfortable manner without saying a word to the strange handsome man. I sat staring at the green shrubs and flowers under rain; I put my hoodie down.

"Not quite a place to enjoy when the rain is down hard," the guy sitting on the other end comment. I stiffened, his voice was like music. So attractive.

"Who said all this is only for enjoyment?" I found myself saying. I was pretty shocked; I had never said anything like this to anyone.

"Oh…what happened?" he asked still not looking at me. His direct question didn't bother me, he was a stranger after all, not like he was going to stay here and pity me, maybe I could share whatever happened with him, it will probably help.

"Well, loved a guy from years, he didn't notice that and one day he comes and tells me that he is in love with another girl, but my story didn't end here. My boss's son, Mike asked me to marry him after a year, I agreed. We were really good together, had fun too, I had started liking him but some jerk by name Alan had to come a spoil it for me. Alan was Mike's good friend, then Mike left for some business trip and I had to take care of Alan, he asked me to take him to a club so I did, and then he kinda got me a drink and I don't remember what happened after that but I woke up in bed with Alan. And then just before the wedding Mike came to know about this, I pleaded with him saying it was a mistake and that I didn't remember a thing! But no! Mike didn't believe me, he thought I had cheated on him and went off breaking our marriage! I should have told him the truth but I was just scared of the outcome, I blame myself for my pain. But I swear, I never cheated on Mike." I ended; I felt silent tears down my eyes.

I felt him look at me, but I didn't turn. I quickly wiped away the tears.

"Hmm," he mumbled turning away.

"What happened with you?" I asked him.

"Well, I too was in love, I loved a girl, her name is Tanya. We were together since high school, I loved her more than my own life, we went to college, I still loved her, but she changed, of course I didn't notice her change. Then we started working, and were still together, my love for her increased every single day, we soon moved in together, and then I was soon going to ask her to marry me, I came home early to surprise her, but found her sleeping with her boss. That was truly devastating! I just stopped loving after that and concentrated on my work and dedicated myself totally to it. It hurts still." He told me.

"That's sad," I commented.

"Yeah, what happened to you too," he replied.

"You know I have never said all this to anyone! It feels good after telling it to you," I said looking at him.

"I feel the same," he said and turned to look at me.

He was extremely beautiful, his reddish brown hair were flattened down due to rain, but it only made him look more good, I looked in his green eyes, I was lost in them, there was pain in them but we continued to stare, there was a shine in his eyes. A slow smile spread across my face, and his face.

"What's your name?" he asked not breaking our staring at each other, his voice held curiousness.

"Bella Swan," I said my mouth hanging open. I suddenly felt happy! More than happy, I found myself blushing.

"Bella Swan," he examined my name saying it himself, I liked when he said my name, I had never felt like this. "I like it." He concluded.

"What's your name?" I asked continuing to stare in his emerald green eyes.

"Edward, Edward Cullen," he said and bit his lip.

"Edward Cullen," I said his name, I loved it; and then added, "I like it too."

I didn't have much experience in love, but I knew there was some connection between us, I felt very sure for the first time. I had fallen in love with this Greek god, I had truly found my love…this time it was true love.

We continued to stare at each other.


	2. The ending of pain

**Epilogue: Ending of pain…beginning of happiness.******

**September 13th 2010:**

**Edward's POV:**

I was sitting on the edge of the fallen tree, in the most beautiful place in the world, the meadow. Yes, the place was very beautiful but my mood didn't go with it. I came here to let my pain out. I always kept my thoughts, feelings and pain to myself in front of my family; I didn't want them to suffer with me. The reason for my pain was my love failure, I had loved her more than myself, I was ready to do anything for her, I was ready to give her my name but she betrayed me. The rain started, I was completely dripped in water.

Just then I noticed some one walk into the meadow, it was a girl, she had her hoodie up so I couldn't tell her exact features. I wonder what she was doing here…that too in rain. She hadn't noticed me yet, I turned away. She will probably leave after she sees me here, who would want to be alone with a stranger? That too in a meadow in the middle of the woods, where no one could hear her cries, not that I had any plans for hurting her, I would never do that to anyone. This is what I thought she would assume, I just sat staring in the front.

I waited for a few seconds, just then I heard footsteps toward me, through the corner of my eye I saw her sit on the other end of the fallen tree trunk. I started feeling curious about her. What was she doing here? I thought no one had found this meadow.

"Not quite a place to enjoy when the rain is down hard," I said starting a conversation.

"Who said all this is only for enjoyment?" she said in a hard tone. Her voice told me that something was wrong.

"Oh…what happened?" I suddenly asked continuing to look in the front. We were just two strangers, sharing thoughts that would never affect us in any way.

She kept quite, as if contemplating whether to tell me or not. Then I heard her voice, I was at once attracted to it.

"Well, loved a guy from years, he didn't notice that and one day he comes and tells me that he is in love with another girl, but my story didn't end here. My boss's son, Mike asked me to marry him after a year, I agreed. We were really good together, had fun too, I had started liking him but some jerk by name Alan had to come a spoil it for me. Alan was Mike's good friend, then Mike left for some business trip and I had to take care of Alan, he asked me to take him to a club so I did, and then he kinda got me a drink and I don't remember what happened after that but I woke up in bed with Alan. And then just before the wedding Mike came to know about this, I pleaded with him saying it was a mistake and that I didn't remember a thing! But no! Mike didn't believe me, he thought I had cheated on him and went off breaking our marriage! I should have told him the truth but I was just scared of the outcome, I blame myself for my pain. But I swear, I never cheated on Mike." She had started in a hard sarcastic tone, but by the end of it her tone showed pain, I looked at her, even though it was raining hard I could tell the water on the cheek were tears. She quickly wiped them away feeling my gaze.

"Hmm," I mumbled turning away.

"What happened with you?" she asked in the same curious voice I had used to ask her.

Even though we were strangers, I felt some connection with her, maybe because she had shared her pain with me and mine was similar to hers. I decided to tell her.

"Well, I too was in love, I loved a girl, her name is Tanya. We were together since high school, I loved her more than my own life, we went to college, I still loved her, but she changed, of course I didn't notice her change. Then we started working, and were still together, my love for her increased every single day, we soon moved in together, and then I was soon going to ask her to marry me, I came home early to surprise her, but found her sleeping with her boss. That was truly devastating! I just stopped loving after that and concentrated on my work and dedicated myself totally to it. It hurts still." I confessed, this was the first time I had ever told my feelings to anyone, I hadn't even shard them with Alice, who was the closest to me in my family. And yet here I was sharing it with a complete stranger. It is kind of helping me though, I feel like a huge load has been taken off my chest.

"That's sad," she commented comfortingly.

"Yeah, what happened to you too," I offered my comfort.

"You know I have never said all this to anyone! It feels good after telling it to you," she suddenly added, I could hear the smile in her voice. I was surprised at her words, I thought I was the only one yet I had found a soul similar to mine.

"I feel the same," I said and turned to look at her.

She was absolutely beautiful, she had a pale white skin, long brown hair, and deep brown chocolaty eyes, and I was lost in them. As I stared in them I felt a new hope in me, it was completely different than I had ever felt. A slow smile spread across her face making her lips more prominent, I smiled at her genuinely.

"What's your name?" I asked still staring into her brown mesmerizing eyes.

"Bella Swan," she said. Her lips were shaped into a round 'o'. And then she blushed, she looked even more beautiful.

Bella Swan…Bella Swan…Bella Swan…her name ran through my mind.

"Bella Swan," I examined her name saying it out loud, "I like it." I told her.

"What's your name?" she asked, we hadn't broken our gaze still.

"Edward, Edward Cullen," I said and bit my lip.

"Edward Cullen," she said my name, my name felt so perfect when she said it.

"I like it too," she said, the blush became more prominent.

I was surprised to know and feel that the pain that was always in my heart and that had made me feel heavy was gone; all I could think now was about the beautiful girl into whose eyes I stared. I knew it then, I had found love…this time true love.

We continued to stare at each other.

**October 20th 2010:**

**Third person POV:**

Bella and Edward had been in love since last September. They were what people would call soul mates. They were made for each other, everything about them justified that.

The first time they had laid there eyes on each other, they knew it was love that they had found, but they hadn't revealed it to each to each other, and had decided to stay friends…just friends. When Edward had first introduced Bella to his family his family had seen the changes in him. He seemed much happier, and was back to how he was before his heart was hurt. Carlisle and Esme were glad to find their son back, Alice and Emmett were glad to have their brother back, Rosalie, Seth and Jasper were glad have their friend back.

All in all every one was glad to have Edward back and had welcomed his friend Bella Swan with him and now they were waiting to welcome her as his girl friend and later his wife Bella Cullen.

Bella too had introduced Edward to her family, Charlie at first had been kind of territorial and had felt protective of her daughter, he had seen the changes in Bella, she had got her daughter back, something he had been wishing since the Mike-mishap, he saw her blush more and be her old self. He was glad that Edward had made such difference in her and had given back his daughter, but he was afraid that Edward would hurt her. He started to watch Edward carefully and realized that all his worries were in vain! Charlie had seen enough life to understand that Edward was truly in love with Bella and wants her to be with her forever. He was just waiting for it to be official, to see his daughter married, and to walk her down the aisle; it was every father's dream. Where Charlie had had doubts about Edward, Renee-his wife and Bella's mother had completely accepted Edward, she had at once wanted them together; she had noticed the love that existed on both of their sides. Both of them protective of each other, both understanding each other's unsaid thoughts and feelings, both staring at each other when the other wasn't looking; it was all clear to Renee, it was love, it was how she and Charlie had fallen in love and now her daughter too had found some one made for her.

All in all Bella's parents were glad to have their daughter back and had welcomed Edward Cullen with her. Now, they too were waiting for them to get together, and then live together forever.

But who would make these two youngsters realise their love for each other. Edward thought Bella would creep out and refuse him if he confessed his feelings for her and vice versa for Bella.

Now who would make them realise their love? The answer is plain and simple; they have to do it themselves. They were the ones who found each other and confessed their pains and now they will be the ones who will confess their love.

**November 7th 2010:**

Bella and Edward were walking together, they were on their way to the meadow; they had decided to do some star watching, and thankfully it wasn't going to rain this evening according to the weather forecast.

Edward was holding Bella's hand under the pretence of helping her walk without falling down, Bella was very clumsy, and it was one of the things about her that amused him. And Bella had accepted his hand blushingly under the same pretence. Yes, it was only a pretence to both of them, the real reason was that they enjoyed holding hands, enjoyed the electric flow that passed every time they touched.

Suddenly Bella's foot stuck into a creeper, she would have hit the ground and would have been covered in mud if a strong pair of hands hadn't held her. She felt Edward's warm hands pull her closer, she realised what had happened and started blushing. She was in Edward's arms, something that she had dreamt of once.

"Mm, sorry, the darkness doesn't really help," she muttered not looking in his eyes, hiding her blush.

"It's alright, yeah the flash lights aren't enough for you," he joked. He was feeling exhilarated, having Bella in his arms for even few seconds was the best thing he had ever felt. He had pulled her closer intentionally, it was almost automatic. Alice's words went through Edward's head, she had been pestering him, telling him that he was in love with Bella and Bella with him and he had to confess it to her, if not confess at least show her that he had interest in her! He had of course refused Alice saying that he didn't love Bella, they were just friends, etc. but Alice had never believed him.

Her particular words ran through his mind '…at least let her know you have feelings for her if not confess yet!' that was what he was doing, holding her hand firmly, holding her tightly in his arms.

They continued walking in silence after this awkward encounter.

"So beautiful!" Bella exclaimed as she walked into the meadow pulling Edward behind her.

"Yeah, beautiful," Edward said looking at her instead. She noticed his gaze and blushed while smiling. He gave her a crooked smile.

They put down the flashlights, and the bag they had got aside and sat down on the soft grass. The sky was covered with stars and bright moon; for once it was fully free of clouds.

Edward came a bit closer, their arms were almost touching, and he realized he had to tell her he loved her. Alice was right, he had to.

"Bella?" he said turning toward her.

"Yes," she whispered, blushing bright red, she indeed looked beautiful under the pale moonlight.

"I have something to say," he said, for the first time he felt nervous.

"Yeah," she encouraged looking in his eyes, the blush never leaving her face. She knew what was coming ahead, Edward knew she knew that.

"Well, I-I-I love you, I have since I first looked at you," he confessed, his heart beating faster than ever.

"I love you too, I too have since I first looked at you," she told him, her face bright with a smile.

"That's…" Edward chuckled not having the words to end.

"I know," Bella said understanding him.

He put his hand on her cheek, cupping her face gently, being inches away from her face. Both of their heart beats accelerated. Bella put her arms around his neck, such that their noses touched, and the lips would soon.

"So this is it," Edward whispered, his cool breath washed over Bella's face.

"Yes," Bella agreed and then their lips met.

To both of them it felt as if they were kissing for the first time, their lips moved in a synchronised way, Bella's finger twisted in Edward's hair pulling him closer, and Edward's hand were around Bella's waist touching a little part of her bare skin. The kiss was growing intense.

"I want to be yours forever," Bella said breathlessly between the kiss.

"Me too," Edward replied with the same breathlessness.

Edward mouth's left Bella to allow them some breath, his lips trailed down her throat and her neck, and then back upward to her ear, cheeks, chin and finally her lips again.

"Forever," Edward said falling back on the grass as the kiss broke.

"Forever," Bella repeated falling next to him.

They held each other's hand firmly and looked at the twinkling stars lightening up the sky with a huge smile on their faces.

**February 14th 2011:**

Things were happening fast for both Bella and Edward; their love for each other had only intensified with the time passing. Both of their families were happy that Bella and Edward had decided to be together as a couple.

Today being Valentine's day Edward had decided to do some really special for Bella, he had spent most of the day in his apartment preparing for the surprise that he was going to give her. He had also decided to prepare dinner for her too make it special. He thought how happy Bella would be to see the effort he had put in it. He was decorating his apartment into a romantic place. The dining room was arranged in a beautiful manner, and the floor was spread with red and white balloons. And the music system was ready with both their favourite music.

He had told Bella that he would pick her up at 8 pm and Alice had offered him to dress her up for the occasion. Edward knew Bella's aversion to be played as Barbie by Alice but for once he had been on Alice's side. He was sure that Bella was being subjected to one of Alice's perfection make-over. He smiled to himself after cleaning up his room and putting balloons here too. Finally, everything was arranged, he removed the tuxedo from the closet and put it on the bed. Then he went to take shower, after having the bath Edward got ready into the black tux and gelled his hair carefully.

He was going to do it, at last. And this time he didn't have any bad feeling, instead he was feeling excited.

He got into his Aston Martin Vanquish and headed to Bella's apartment, on the way he brought a bouquet of red roses. He took the flowers and headed to bring Bella with him. He rang the bell, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Hey…Alice," he said, his smile faltering a bit. He was hoping to see Bella, not his sister.

"Hello Edward, your looking good," she greeted him excitedly.

"Thanks, where's Bella?" he asked.

"I m here Edward," Bella said and entered the hallway.

She looked absolutely beautiful, Edward was blown away by her beauty; she was wear a dark blue knee length dress and blue satin pumps, her beautiful face was covered with light make up, and her hair done in an extravagant way. She held a blue clutch in her hand.

"You look beautiful," He said smiling widely.

"Thanks, you look handsome," she said blushing hard.

"Alright people! Someone say thanks to me," Alice interrupted.

"Thanks," Bella muttered politely while Edward gave her an irritated look.

"Your welcome Bella," she beamed and walked over her, to help her walk without falling…which would have surely happened as Bella was wearing heels.

"I got this for you," Edward gave her the bouquet as she came closer.

"Nice," she smiled and took the roses; Edward slipped my arm around her waist and led her to the car.

"So Valentine's special huh?" she asked while he was driving.

"Yeah and something more," he turned and gave her a crooked smile.

Her eye brows shot up in a questioning manner but Edward just smiled and drove until he reached his apartment.

"Oh," Bella said in a surprised manner.

"You thought I was going to take you to some hotel?" Edward guessed.

"Yes, I did," she smiled, and was now feeling glad that they hadn't.

They went upstairs, Edward opened his apartment door and Bella gasped. This place was simply beautiful and unrecognisable; Edward had done a brilliant job of setting up the place for a romantic date. The lights were dimmed and the floor was covered with red and white balloons.

"Edward," Bella said in awe.

He kissed her forehead and led her in.

He led her to the dining room switched on the music player, and made her sit on the chair and served her food in an organised manner.

"That was simply beautiful Edward," Bella commented at the end of the dinner, her eyes were gleaming with joy.

"You think it's over?" he raised his right eye brow and gave her a mysterious smile.

"It's not," she answered laughing.

He smiled and walked over to her and bowed holding out his hand for her. Bella took it even though she was bad at dancing.

The music played into one of the sweetest melodies, Bella and Edward danced endlessly and kissed in between.

After few songs, Edward broke apart from Bella and stood at a few distance away from her with an exhilarated smile on his face. Bella was pretty surprised.

He got a small box from his back pocket and kneeled down, Bella gasped as she realised what he was about to do. He kept the ring in his left hand and held her left hand with his right.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you, I promise to love you for all the days that lie ahead of us, I promise to take care of you in every way I can, I promise to fulfil your every wish, I want to be yours completely, please marry me, will you?" He said looking through his eye lashes.

"Yes, Edward, I will marry you," Bella said as tears rolled down her eyes.

Edward slipped the ring on the third finger of her left hand and lifted her up as he hugged her.

**March 12th 2011:**

Edward and Bella had decided not to waste any time so they had decided to get married in the coming next month. Alice, Esme, Renee and Rosalie were planning the wedding preparations and it was going to be perfect! The wedding was going to place in the ancient city Volterra, Italy. They had booked a mini castle for the wedding and later the reception to take place. It was going to be perfect.

They went over to Italy two weeks before the marriage, Edward and Bella were kicked out of the place so that the preparations to be done. Edward was taking Bella to a secret place for their honeymoon. It was Isle Esme, an island that his family had owned forever. Soon after the reception Edward and Bella would head off in a plane South America and then to the island. Edward was very much excited about his wedding; he didn't have any jitters about not wanting to settle. Both of them were looking forward to the day when they will be pronounced as husband and wife.

Finally the day arrived; Bella and Edward weren't allowed to see each other till the wedding because the pixie sister of Edward had refused to let them see each other this day. She dressed up Bella in a white vintage gown and Edward dressed in a traditional tux. Time was slow for both Edward and Bella but it passed.

"Bella, it's time," her father joined Bella.

"Oh, okay," Bella replied taking a deep breathe.

Alice left ahead of them as she was one of the bridesmaids.

The wedding march began, Bella entered holding her father Charlie's hand firmly, the ancient castle fit perfectly to them, every body stood up as soon as they saw her. There were a few gasps from them admiring her. She walked slowly, a huge smile plastered on her face.

Before looking at the face of the man she loved, she looked at the face of her mother and at the faces of her family. And then finally her eyes fell on Edward, her Edward. His face echoed her happiness. This was all she was here for.

Edward stood patiently waiting for Bella to join him, she was looking as happy as him, he felt his best man Seth pat his back. Edward gave him a smile and turned to look at the woman who now had his heart. She finally reached him; her father placed her hand in his, a symbol that she was going to be his.

"You look beautiful," he told her.

"Thanks," she blushed.

The priest cleared his throat and thanked everyone who had come to Bella and Edward's wedding and then he read out the wedding vows. Bella and Edward faced each other and held their hands.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lovely wife?" he asked.

"I do," he said smiling.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you take Edward Anthony Mason Cullen to be your husband?" he asked Bella.

"I do," she said blushing.

"Very well then, I pronounce you man and wife, and you may kiss the bride!" he ended the ceremony.

Edward held Bella's face gently and soon their lips met.

After the kiss, they were greeted by family members and friends, the reception too went well, they cut the cake, dancing was held, rituals were performed and finally that was it. Alice dragged Bella to change her into the go-away clothes.

Edward and Bella Cullen left the place, to celebrate their marriage…to head to the destination where they would spend their honeymoon.

**September 22nd 2015:**

Edward and Bella were in the Forks Hospital, Bella laid leaning on the bed and Edward stood by the bed's head board. Both of their faces were lit up with huge smiles. Bella held a beautiful baby girl in her arms. She had Edward's emerald green eyes and Bella's hair colour; her features were divided between Edward and Bella. And in Edward's hands lay their second child, a cute baby boy with Bella's eyes and Edward's hair; his features too were divided well between Edward and Bella.

"Our babies," Bella crooned looking at Edward. She had happy tears in her voice.

"I know," Edward smiled back and then the nurse helped them exchange the baby boy and girl from Edward to Bella and vice versa.

Their family stood outside, they too had been in earlier to see the twins Bella had given birth to, but now they wanted to give Edward and Bella time alone with their kids.

"What are you going to name them?" the nurse asked.

"Carlie Adam Cullen," Bella said looking at her baby boy in her arms.

"Renesmee Avril Cullen," Edward said looking at the baby girl in his arms.

And then they looked at each other, their love was as strong as ever and now they had two beautiful children to share their love with. 


End file.
